User talk:Fearhimself1821
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Krampus-black-beat1.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:51, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Advice I can't teach you to be a better writer. Writing is a skill, and you need to practice and always put in your best effort to get better, as well as be willing to accept failure. Many others have had their first stories deleted on this site, including myself. My advice would be to, if you have not already done so, read over these: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Writing_Advice to give you a lot of great advice on creating not only good creepypastas, but good stories in general. It is a fair bit of reading but it's more help than I can give you on my own. This: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:How_to_Write_Creepypasta is shorter and more specific on creating a good pasta. I really recommend this one because it's short and to the point about what to do and what should be avoided. Finally, try posting a story to the http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop instead of the main site to get good feedback. What I can help with is specific questions (like how to submit a story) give advice and offer critiques. If you would give me a Pastebin link to which story of yours I deleted then I'd be glad to point out what was wrong with it and how you could improve. As a final piece of advice, don't aim for recognition; aim to improve your skills as a writer. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Deletions I'm a former admin and I'm going to field your questions to Grizzly. First, you should read these two entries on the Deletion FAQ: Why don't you tell people why their story was deleted? and Why don't you teach people to be better writers? Second, there's a writer's workshop on the wiki: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop This is where you can get help. Finally, I saw your story before it was deleted. It was very cliched. There are so many stories out there about the things we think we see. It's even, in a somewhat broad way, on our list of cliches. #25, the horrible truth of the things you see in the corner of your eye. It's been done way too many times. That's what jumped out to me. Grizzly might have a different reason for deleting it, Dinkleberg might have had a different reason for tagging it. Cliches are hard to overcome unless you can bury them in good writing. Your story was very slight. It was all cliche with no plot or fresh imagery to cover it up.--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC)